This disclosure relates generally to a display system and more specifically to a mounting kit for mounting a display device.
Digital display devices have become increasingly more prevalent as the devices become less expensive to manufacture. Many such devices may include touchscreens or other input mechanism and may be connected via wired or wireless networks to enable them to provide an increasingly large range of functions. Nevertheless, conventional mechanisms for mounting such devices are overly cumbersome and inflexible.